


dance, dance

by bukowsking



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Agatha Harkness - Freeform, DO NOT READ UNLESS YOUVE WATCHED THE FINALE, Gen, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Spoilers, basically the battle between these two with a different line thrown in there, i saw a prompt and i just had to, i've never written wanda before please don't hurt me, spoilers for the season finale of wandavision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukowsking/pseuds/bukowsking
Summary: !! SPOILERS FOR THE SEASON FINALE OF WANDAVISION. DO NOT READ AHEAD IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED EPISODE 9. !!the final battle between wanda and agatha, with a different line at the end. inspired by @pagsil6kbo's list of prompts on twitter.
Relationships: Agnes (WandaVision) & Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 22





	dance, dance

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own either of these characters or the dialogue that i directly inputted from the episode. i've never written wanda before so please be gentle with me. enjoy xx

Wanda stared hard into the eyes of the woman before her, the kohl's purpose of shrouding her true gaze not even barely posing as a barrier. Wanda could see right through it all, the manic urge for power, the naivety of a madwoman. She had seen it reflected in her own self enough times to be able to know it blindly by now.

Agnes, Agatha, Agatha. If anything, Wanda felt she might owe her a debt of gratitude for exposing the true nature of just how powerful she really could be, how powerful she truly  _ is. _ Might, being the operative word. As it stands, there was no way she could allow this… hag, really, to cause such a disruption. No, she couldn't stand for that at all.

And so, here she is, floating high above the town she once envisioned as home, throwing all the power she could into the other woman. As her form appeared to wither and grey, and she filled Agatha with the illusion of her might and strength, she heard her words.

"This world you made, will always be broken. Just… like.. you."

With this, Agatha thrust her hands forward, the purple sparks of energy peeking through her fingertips, only to fizzle out not a second later. The expression of confusion that washed over her face only brought a sense of mirth to Wanda, as her skin replenished herself, and the vigorous power of the Scarlet Witch seized her body completely.

" **You think I'm afraid? I don't dance with my demons, no… Because** **_I_ ** **make them dance."**

The last thing Agatha registers before she's taken back under her spell, is the vision of Wanda, no, the Scarlet Witch, towering over her.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and criticisms are appreciated! xx


End file.
